Fishface
Fishface, aka Xever Montes or Xever, is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. He is a mutant Snakehead that has mechanical legs and breathers. He has a rivalry withDogpound/ Rahzar and Raphael. Fishface debuts in The Gauntlet. Origins After the Ninja Turtles disactivating a Mutagen Bombthat The Kraang had activated, Chris Bradford and Xever Montes came in to fight the Ninja Turtles. But in the middle of the battle, the duo were surrounded by the Turtles, about to be defeated. But then, Bradford stabs his sword into the glass tank of the Mutagen Bomb, which also released Mutagen and washed Chris and Xever off from the roof. There, the two mutated into mutant animals. Xever Montes mutated into an asian snakehead known as Fishface. Episodes * The Gauntlet (Debut) * Panic in the Sewers (Silent Cameo) * M.O.U.S.E.R.S Attack! * The Alien Agenda * The Pulverizer * Baxter's Gambit * The Pulverizer Returns! * Showdown Part One * Mikey Gets Shellacne * Wormquake! Part One * Wormquake! Part Two * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto * Vengeance is Mine * The Invasion Part One (Silent Cameo) * The Invasion Part Two (Silent Cameo) * Vision Quest (Spirit) * Serpent Hunt * The Pig and the Rhino (Silent Cameo) * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld * Meet Mondo Gecko * Attack Of The Mega Shredder! (Silent Cameo) * The Fourfold Trap * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two (Silent Cameo) Trivia * In The Pulverizer, when Fishface used his mechanical legs for the first time, Leonardo, Raphael, andMichelangelo made fun of him. * He was named Fishface because he is a mutant fish with the face of a fish. * In The Pulverizer, Michelangelo was going to name Fishface, Robo-Carp. ** The name Robo-Carp might be a parody to Robo-Cop. * In The Gauntlet, when Xever Montes mutated into Fishface, he had no legs. * The mechanical legs and breathers that he wears were made by Baxter Stockman. * In Showdown Part One, Fishface fought Splinter for the first time. ** He got defeated when he accidentally bite his own tail, attempting to bite Splinter, and thrown by him to the water. * Fishface's mechanical legs are similar to the legs that the M.O.U.S.E.R.S have. * In Mikey Gets Shellacne, Fishface wanted to be a human again, just like Dogpound. * In Baxter's Gambit, him and Dogpound had to work with the Ninja Turtles to get out of the Maze of Doomand defeat Baxter Stockman. * Fishface has a Brazillian accent and speaks Portugese. * In The Invasion Part Two, he fought Leonardo, alongside with Tiger Claw and Rahzar after fighting theFoot Bots. * In The Pig and the Rhino, when Bebop and Rocksteady wanted to fight, Baxter Fly, Tiger Claw, Rahzar, and Fishface stepped up to fight, but then Shredder stopped them and insisted that he would take care of it. * In Serpent Hunt, he pushes Anton Zeck into the Mutagen, which leads to his mutation. * In Attack Of The Mega Shredder!, he was sleeping with Rahzar inside Shredder's Hideout. * In Meet Mondo Gecko, he made skating race with Michelangelo, Casey Jones, and Mondo Gecko.